The Reason I Became A Witch
by Rakuen 94
Summary: Gretel e Hansel continuam com sua caça as bruxas, e acabam numa cidade onde vivi a Bruxa mais poderosa de todas. Eles precisam se lembrar que nem todas as bruxas são más. A história está preste a se repetir, mas será que dessa vez o final será outro?Com ajuda de um ogro, um caçador e duas irmãs com um passado misterioso, terão que salvar crianças e impedir mais uma vez de um ritual
1. Trouble

Hey people o/

Essa fic foi escrita com a parceria da PandoraYuki ^^

Essa historia também será postado no AS (AnimeSpirit) e no Nyah.

Boa leitura ^^

* * *

**Issa**

O fogo iluminava tudo. O rosto da pequena garota com lágrimas nos olhos e uma mulher em sua frente, caída e sangue em suas roupas. As minhas mãos estavam levemente queimadas, o fogo se quer me tocava. O desespero nos olhos da garota era visível, ela me observava com medo.

Levantei bruscamente. Eu estava deitada na cama, suando frio. Observei as minhas mãos, nenhum sinal de queimaduras ou cinzas. Olhei para o lado. Sentada na cama estava Halias, minha irmã. Ela observava fixamente suas mãos, os olhos marejados, parecia que logo iria chorar. Levantei, indo abraça-la.

– Não foi sua culpa... – disse baixo, como se fosse um segredo.

–-

O dia estava tedioso. Era como se o tédio fosse uma massa viva que resolveu passar o dia, ou melhor, a vida naquela cabana. Desde que eu e Hali nos mudamos para a pequena cabana no meio da floresta, o tédio se tornou membro da família. Hali tinha ido caçar algum animal, provavelmente para o almoço. Suspirei, estava totalmente perdida em meus pensamentos quando o barulho da porta me trouxe a tona como se fosse uma espingarda. Virei-me calmamente, esperando encontrar a loira, mesmo que fosse incomum ela abrir a porta de forma tão agressiva.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando, na porta, ao invés de uma moça loira e esguia, encontrei duas pessoas. Um homem, moreno e olhos azuis penetrantes, com aparência forte e uma mulher morena com olhos castanhos, traços delicados até para uma fada. Os dois vestiam roupas negras, parecia ser couro. Respirei fundo, larguei a vassoura que usava para varrer a casa.

– Quem são vocês? – perguntei, tentando dar um sorriso, mas não fui bem sucedida.

– Nós é que perguntamos, quem é você? – o homem se pronunciou. – Não é normal uma mulher viver sozinha em uma floresta. – ele foi bem sugestivo.

– Acho que tenho direito de saber quem vocês são, afinal, entraram na minha casa sem permissão. – respondi.

– Nos desculpe. – a mulher disse. – Nós estávamos atrás de uma bruxa. – o homem olhou feio para ela, como se eu fosse a bruxa disfarçada.

– Como podem ver, não sou uma bruxa. – também olhei feio, indo em direção à porta, para fecha-la.

– Olhe o que encontrei escondido. – escutei a voz familiar. – Acho que alguém queria nos matar. – Hali apareceu, com a espada apontada para as costas de um homem, que segurava uma arma.

– Seu amigo? – perguntei já estressada, para o casal. O garoto possuía cabelo castanho claro, um tom mais claro que o que arrombara a porta de casa, mas este tinha a aparência mais frágil. Eles demoraram a responder. Olhei para Hali, que parecia estar um pouco confusa.

– Mas... Que droga é essa?! – ela perguntou, gritando, quando pareceu assimilar a porta arrombada. Fez um movimento rápido desarmando o garoto raquítico, andando com passos rápidos até a porta. Analisou a porta por alguns segundos. – Sabe o tempo que levei fazer essa porta?! – ela gritou se virando para o casal, sem um pingo de paciência. – E ainda me colocam um homem com uma arma apontada para mim, em frente à minha casa! – ela fez gestos de indignação.

– O que? – perguntei calmamente. – Apontaram uma arma para a minha irmã? – falei ainda calmamente, mas por algum motivo, todos me encararam. Peguei o primeiro objeto de dentro da casa, no caso o vaso de planta que ficava na entrada. – Melhor ter uma boa explicação. – disse, dando alguns segundos de defesa para o grupo, que ficou em silêncio. – Péssima resposta. – falei, jogando o vaso na cara do homem, que para mim, era a maior ameaça. Após receber o vaso de presente, massageou o rosto, que estava vermelho.

– Eu não vou mata-la... Eu não vou mata-la... – ele repetia como se tentasse se acalmar. A morena colocou a mão no ombro dele, parecendo tentar passar sua calma para ele. A moça me encarou como se dissesse que dali não viria boa coisa. Acabei sorrindo, gargalhando. – Ela é louca. Vamos mata-la logo, vai ser menos um louco no mundo. – o homem gesticulou para os amigos.

– Não seja rude Hansel. Matamos bruxas, é diferente. – a morena disse, repreendendo-o com o olhar. Com o canto do olho vi Hali engolir em seco, e não posso negar, senti um calafrio quando escutei ela mencionar o nome dele.

– Gretel... Acho que... – o loirinho raquítico falou, apontando em direção a porta, no caso para nós. Observei Hali, ela estava segurando a vassoura.

– Saiam daqui caçadores! Não ousem entrar em nossa casa com essas mãos sujas de sangue de bruxas! – a loira gritou, batendo neles com a vassoura. Por um momento tive a imensa vontade de rir. Parecíamos de fato duas loucas. Eles se afastaram da porta, nos olhando como se loucura fosse contagiosa. Achei de fato cômico ver os grandes caçadores de bruxas com medo de duas mulheres que moram dentro da floresta.

– São duas loucas! – o homem gritou novamente, desviando ocasionalmente da vassoura. Parou a vassoura repentinamente. – Agora chega de brincar. – ele falou calmamente, arrancando o instrumento de limpeza das mãos de Hali. – Eu sei que tem uma bruxa aqui. E eu vou encontra-la. – ele soou mais assustador que qualquer monstro. Isso até ser acertado por mais uma cerâmica.

– Fique longe dela. – falei novamente. – Ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo dela que irei usar seu fígado no almoço. – a ameaça pareceu o bastante para o homem me considerar a bruxa que eles tanto procuravam. Ele sacou uma arma, enquanto a mulher sacava um arco-e-flecha, ambos apontando para mim. Olhei para todos os lados, procurando uma arma, caso necessário, mas algo chamou a atenção de todos. Uma risada que causava calafrios. Todos olharam para cima, procurando a origem do som.

Uma bruxa sobrevoava por ali, observando com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

– Eu vim buscar a encomenda para a Rainha. – disse como se anunciasse suas ações. Ela observou calmamente todos nós, até olhar confusamente para Hali e o loiro. – Ela disse cabelos loiros. Loiros é amarelo. Cor de ouro... – a bruxa começou a sussurrar, como se estivesse indecisa. Então ela mergulhou em nossa direção.

* * *

**Rakuen:**  
Deem sua opinião ^^

**PandoraYuki:**  
E o próximo capitulo irá vir com mais ações e emoções!

Halias: Amanda Seyfried

Issa: Keiko Kitagawa


	2. Collide

**Rakuen:**  
Espero que gostem desse capitulo ^^

**PandoraYuki:**  
Aproveitem a leitura ^^

* * *

**Halias**

– Eu vim buscar a encomenda para a Rainha. – disse como se anunciasse suas ações. Ela observou calmamente todos nós, até olhar confusamente para Hali e o loiro. – Ela disse cabelos loiros. Loiros é amarelo. Cor de ouro... – a bruxa começou a sussurrar como se estivesse indecisa. Então ela mergulhou em nossa direção.

Naquele momento senti um pouco de pânico, afinal sou loira. Baixei meus olhos e olhei para o caçador, que me olhou ao mesmo tempo em que eu. Antes que pudesse registrar, fui jogada no chão pelo próprio.

–Ai, sai de cima de mim, seu grosso – Digo empurrando. Ele sai de cima de mim e me puxa junto. Ele vai para o lado de sua irmã e atira em direção da bruxa.

Sinto me sendo puxada, me viro e vejo Issa. Ela me segura pelos ombros e me olha preocupada, mesmo com a aparência calma.

–Hali, sai daqui. – Mandou. Eu a olhei espantada. Fugir? Antes que pudesse falar algo, aquela Bruxa veio em minha direção. – Agora! - Ela me dá um leve empurram, eu pego o loirinho que estava atrás de mim atirando e corro. Ele tenta se soltar, mas eu continuo puxando.

–Me solta! – Mandou o lourinho. Ele tenta se soltar, mas eu mantenho o aperto no braço.

–Se você não reparou a bruxa esta atrás de nós. – Respondo. Eu escuto uma risada atrás da gente, não preciso nem virar para saber quem é. Eu escuto passos de mais pessoas e barulho de tiro. Naquele momento agradecia por preferir usar calça a vestido.

A bruxa lançava feitiços, mas conseguíamos desviar, eu seguro com a minha mão livre o punho da minha espada que estava na minha cintura.

–Qual deles? – Pergunta a si a -me e vejo a bruxa se aproximando com o braço esticado. Mas ela estava indecisa em quem ela pegava.

–CUIDADO! – Gritou Issa.

Eu olho para frente, mas já era tarde, já estava caindo. Eu tinha esquecido a ladeira, eu rolo morro a baixo, tento parar, mas não consigo, já que a neve tampa qualquer vestígio de algo que pudesse segurar. Ate que acabo me chocando numa arvore. Levanto-me com dificuldade com o auxilio da arvore, já que todo meu corpo dói e esta coberto de neve, o que não ajuda muito.

Escuto alguém deslizando, quando vejo por mim, estou sendo prensada na arvore. Era aquele homem, ele me olhava com tanta raiva, que até me assustei.

–Por que essa bruxa foi justamente na sua casa? – Interrogou. Eu não sabia o que responder, logo sua irmã e Issa se juntam. Issa parecia calma, mas seus olhos mostraram a raiva.

–Solte minha irmã! – Mandou Issa. O homem a olhou com fúria. – Eu disse para você solta-la. - Ele me pressionar mais na arvore, e eu solto um grito de dor. Issa o empurra, e logo me dá apoio. Ponho a mão nas minhas costas, para dar apoio. – Você está bem?

–Sim, só as minhas costas. Não se preocupe, o que um bom chá não resolva. – Digo a ultima parte num sussurro. A mulher se aproxima e me olha preocupada. – Aquela deve ser a bruxa que procuravam. – Digo aos dois

–Novamente, peço desculpa. – A mulher disse – Esta bem mesmo?

–Sim. – Digo novamente. Olho em volta e não vejo o garoto. – Onde esta aquele garoto?

– A bruxa o pegou. – Disse o homem sem delongas. – Mas ela queria você. – Apontou para mim.

–Quem garante que era ela que a bruxa queria? – Questionou Issa – Minha irmã não é a única loira que tem nessa região.

–Mas é a única naquela casa. – Afirmou o homem.

Eu olhei com raiva, sai andando para subir, mas minhas costas doíam muito, minha irmã vem dar apoio. Ela me ajuda subir a ladeira, quando chegamos lá em cima, alguém nos espera. Eu pulei de susto quando vi, e rapidamente desembainhei a espada.

–Um ogro! – Disse Issa calmamente

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a mulher segurou minha mão.

–Ele esta com a gente. – Informou a mulher. Eu guardei a espada, mas não tirei os olhos do ogro. – Esse é o Edward. - Ele deu um aceno, eu e Issa acenamos em resposta. Eu e Issa fomos andando ate em casa, com eles na cola.

–Quem fez isso, vai concertar essa porta. – Aviso.

–Espere! – Chamou a mulher. – Vocês não podem ficar sozinhas nessa casa.

–Por que não? Somos grandes e sabemos nos virar. – Disse Issa.

–Elas podem voltar e vocês não terão chances. – Avisou a mulher.

Eu olho para Issa que revirou os olhos pelo o que foi dito.

–Só por que somos duas mulheres, como disse sabemos nos virar.

O homem passa a mão no rosto onde Issa acertou o vaso. Aquilo me fez rir, só eu para rir num momento desses. Os dois me olham estranhamente, a Issa já nem liga, já esta acostumada.

–Pelo menos, essa noite. – Disse novamente a mulher. Eu a olhei e vi a preocupação genuína. Já ele, estava nem ai.

Eu olhei para Issa, só pelo olhar já sabia sua resposta. Minhas costas já doíam menos, mas sabia que só estaria bem amanhã. Desse jeito, não conseguiria ajudar muito.

–Issa, acho melhor dormirmos só essa noite, na cidade. – Digo. Ela balança negativamente a cabeça. – Issa, por favor. – Peço.

–Tudo bem, mas uma noite. – Avisa Issa. Eu sabia que ela estava irritada, mesmo estando tão calma.

–Estaremos esperando aqui. – Disse a mulher.

Nós entramos na casa, que estava uma bagunça. Eu só dei um suspiro de cansaço.

–Hali, vou arrumar nossas coisas, vá para cozinha preparar o chá.

Eu aceno em concordância. Vou para cozinha, ponho a água para ferver. Pela janela vejo os dois conversando, mesmo parecendo uma conversa calma, dava para ver que estavam discutindo. Ponho algumas ervas na água.

Tiro minha capa e ponho na cadeira, levanto a camisa e consigo ver o roxo nas minhas costas. Issa entra na sala, segurando duas bolsas e alguns panos, põe na mesa e olha para as minhas costas.

–Está muito roxo. – Avisou Issa. Eu dou um sorriso, para mostrar que está tudo bem. – Deixa que eu enfaixo para você. – Ela abre o armário e pega os panos e rasga em tiras.

Eu ponho um pouco da água com erva num copo, e molho os panos que a Issa me deu. Eu joguei a água num tipo de peneira, e bebi. Issa me enfaixava com as tiras molhadas e secas sobre meu corpo.

Isso podia ter sido evitado, mas agora já foi. Ainda bem que só fui eu machucada. Sinto meu corpo sendo anestesiado, amanhã com certeza estarei bem. Olho para a neve e uma lembrança vem a tona.

Estou de joelho olhando fixamente para frente, uma criança no chão, imóvel olhando para mim, sem vida. Sinto alguns pingos da chuva no meu rosto, que se misturam com minhas lagrimas. Eu mexo na criança, mas nada acontece.

–Hali!Hali! – Chama Issa. – Não pense no passado. Você não fez nada. – Ela sabia o que estava pensando. – Já esta enfaixada. Pego um pouco dessas evas e põe na sua bolsa. – Mandou mudando de assunto

Faço o que ela diz, ponho minha capa e saímos de casa. Eu vou mexer na porta, mas o homem se aproxima e me olha de jeito de que é para deixar com ele.

–Eu sou Gretel e aquele é Hansel. O que foi levado é o Ben. – Disse a mulher

–Halias Luna – Digo

– Issa Ootsuka – Disse Issa

* * *

**Rakuen:**

O que achara? Comentem, critiquem, elogiem...Só deixem sua opinião xD


	3. Bad Things

**Rakuen:**

Hey, obrigada a todos que comentaram e respondendo a Hansel Lover101, estamos traduzindo para ingles e em breve iremos publicar.

PandoraYuki:

Obrigada a quem comentou, nos deixou muito felizes.

* * *

Issa

- Eu sou Gretel e aquele é Hansel. O que foi levado é o Ben. – disse a mulher.

- Halias Luna. – a loira ao meu lado disse.

- Issa Ootsuka. – digo.

Após a pequena apresentação, caminhamos até alcançar a estrada que levava até a cidade. O caminho era longo, provavelmente chegaríamos lá pela noite. Não gosto da ideia da cidade, afinal, todos nela tem certa antipatia comigo e com Hali. Infelizmente, passar a noite lá é a opção sensata que não levantaria suspeitas.

Se passaríamos a noite na cidade, pelo menos que fosse na taverna mais próxima à saída da mesma. Tavernas não são os lugares mais limpo, nem os mais indicados para passar a noite, mas eu tinha minhas preferencias e imagino que Hali entenda.

- Podemos pousar aqui. – digo apontando para a fachada do local, que por si só já era de amedrontar ratos de esgoto. Hali fez uma careta, mas não recusou a entrada no local. Por outro lado Gretel pareceu não gostar da ideia da taverna.

- Não acha melhor um lugar mais... Apropriado? – a morena perguntou.

- E o que há de errado com este lugar. Tavernas cobram barato pela estadia. – digo, encarando-a de forma meio confusa.

- O que minha irmã quis dizer é se vocês não querem passar a noite em um lugar limpo, com uma velhinha bondosa atendendo vocês. – senti a ironia forte na voz do garoto.

- Me obrigue a passar a noite em outro lugar. – digo, entrando no estabelecimento. Fui até o balcão, pedindo um quarto para duas pessoas por uma noite. O homem que me atendeu me olhou de baixo à acima, como se não acreditasse no que via. É, eu não era uma típica cliente, a não ser que os clientes dele usassem vestidos vermelhos que iam até o chão. – O que está olhando? – perguntei com certa ferocidade.

- Nada, me siga até o seu quarto. – por fim o homem disse, saindo do balcão e subindo escadas, até chegar a um corredor com várias portas de madeiras. Ele abriu uma delas e me deixou entrar. Havia duas camas no quarto, nada a mais ou nada a menos. Realmente era o mais simples possível. Hali entrou no quarto logo em seguida, deixando os nossos pertences no chão.

- Por que esse lugar? – Hali perguntou, observando se os caçadores estavam na nossa cola.

- Aqui tem tantas pessoas mau caráter que os caçadores irão nos ignorar por hora. – digo, enquanto arrumo provisoriamente a cama.

- É, não tinha pensado nisso. – ela respondeu sentando na cama. – Acha que se descobrirem... Eles vão...

- Nos matar? – completei a ideia. – O que você acha? – perguntei de volta.

- Que sim. – ela suspirou.

- Vocês vão descer? – Gretel passou pela porta do nosso quarto, nos convidando.

- Se vocês pagarem a conta. – sorri. – Quer descer para tomar algo Hali?

- Claro. – ela sorriu. Nós três descemos, Gretel nos guiou até uma mesa onde o irmão já bebia. Na mesa havia outro homem, este estava encapuzado, escondendo a todo custo o rosto. Sentamos na mesa, mas quando o fizemos, o homem encapuzado deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu da mesa.

- Quem era o amigo tímido de vocês? – Hali perguntou.

- Quem nos contratou. – Gretel respondeu.

- Entendo. Ele realmente indicou a floresta como o paradeiro da bruxa? – a loira questionou.

- Sim. Como a sua casa foi a única que encontramos, entramos nela.

- Arrombaram, você quis dizer. Sabe que ainda me devem uma porta, né?

- Sim, prometo que depois de terminar nossos serviços, eu arrumo uma porta nova. – as duas começas a rir, como se fossem boas e velhas amigas.

Hansel levantou e foi ao balcão, provavelmente pedir algo. Logo ele voltou com quatro copos. O cheiro forte de álcool invadiu a mesa quando ele se aproximou. Peguei um dos copos para beber. Observei Hali, que recusou a bebida.

- Que foi, a mamãe ali não deixa beber? – Hansel perguntou, apontando para mim de forma debochada. O fuzilei com o olhar, mas ele pareceu me ignorar.

- Não é isso. – Hali disse, devolvendo o copo para o homem.

- Então a menininha não pode beber? – o copo voltou para Hali.

- Já disse que não é isso.

- Pare com isso Hansel. – Gretel disse.

- Coitadinha da menininha. – a loira o olhou com fogo nos olhos, enquanto se levantava. – Já passou da hora de dormir também? – Hali o fuzilou com o olhar, pegando o copo de bebida e tomando seu conteúdo todo de uma vez. Tomei um pouco do meu, observando a tempestade se formar.

- Quem é a menininha? – ela jogou o copo na cara de Hansel. Sorri, percebendo que se continuasse assim Hansel estaria deformado depois de uns dias conosco. Digo que o olhar que Hansel nos lançou não era nada simpático, ele levantou e jogou o conteúdo do seu copo na direção de Hali, mas esta desviou.

- Vamos dormir, está começando o efeito da bebida. – falei, chamando a loira.

- Quem foi o bastardo?! – escutei uma voz grossa. Me virei e era um brutamontes, que estava molhado e cheirando a álcool. Olhei para Hansel, mas ele apontou para mim. O homem avançou sobre mim, me segurando pelo pescoço. Essa foi a deixa para começar uma confusão na taverna, que era o que todos ali esperavam, um pouco de confusão.

- Hansel faça algo! – Gretel gritou, escutei o riso do homem e vi Hali preocupada me observando. Enquanto isso o lugar inteiro foi tomado por uma onda de brigas. Segurei o pulso do homem que ainda me enforcava, me tirando o ar. Com força, cravei minhas unhas o mais fundo possível. O homem assustou e me largou, dei um soco na cara dele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Vamos logo dormir Hali. – digo, indo em direção a mesa, enquanto me desvio de várias brigas.

- Issa, cuidado! – Hali gritou e me virei a tempo de ver um brutamontes furioso vindo em minha direção. Imagino que nenhum milagre me salvaria de levar uma surra naquela hora.

- Que bosta é essa?! – um grito vez todos ali pararem. Procurei o dono da voz, ele estava na entrada da taverna. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem fez isso? – por algum motivo obscuro, todos apontaram para mim. Suspirei. Acho que teria que dormir na rua hoje. – A taverna está fechada. Saiam todos daqui. – o homem gritou, enquanto ouvia-se protestos e murmúrios. – Vão logo antes que eu resolva atirar em vocês. – bastou isso para todos saírem dali correndo.

- Hali, vá dormir logo, eu me resolvo aqui. – sorrio para a garota. – E depois eu me entendo com você, ouviu? – apontei para Hansel. Eles subiram para dormir, enquanto o "dono" do lugar se aproximou.

- Sabe quanto isso vai custar para mim? – ele possuía belos olhos verdes penetrantes. Um belo rosto, e um corpo nada mal. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado e negro, como a noite. Ele não me era estranho. Estreitei os olhos, tentando lembrar de onde tinha visto ele.

- Muito. – digo, quase que inconscientemente. – Você... O caçador. – digo, me lembrando que ele era o caçador de bruxas daquela cidade, o mesmo que já "esbarrou" em mim e em Hali mil vezes. – Então o caçador tem um hobbie? – sorri de forma irônica. Ele me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Saia daqui.

- Espera, eu não tenho onde dormir.

- O que aconteceu com a sua cabana na floresta? – ele perguntou, como se me acusasse de bruxaria. Bom, todos me acusavam.

- O mesmo de sempre, camponeses furiosos tentaram destruir minha casa. – digo, pensando na desculpa mais óbvia de todas. Ele suspirou.

- Suba. Não quero mais ver você aqui amanhã, espero que entenda. – ele disse, apontando a arma para mim. Sorri, concordando com a cabeça e subindo as escadas.

* * *

**Rakuen:**

Não esquecem de comentar xD

Caçador: Tom Hiddleston


	4. Clarity

PandoraYuki  
Desculpem o atraso, a culpa é minha.

Rakuen  
Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

**Hali**

– Satisfeito? – Pergunto ao Hansel. Em menos de um dia, consegui causar mais problemas que normalmente tenho.

– Ainda não. – Respondeu Hansel. Eu podia ver um sorriso maldoso formando em seu rosto, mesmo ele estando de costa para mim.

– Se fomos expulsas, você vai se ver comigo. – Ameaço. Ele se vira e me olha acima e abaixo. Aquilo fez minha paciência, que estava no limite, evaporou. Aproximei-me dele. – Não estou brincando. – A bebida estava me deixando mais corajosa.

– Vamos dormir que o dia foi cheio e longo. – Disse Gretel se metendo no meio da gente.

Eu passo pelos dois, mas não deixo de dar uma ombrada em Hansel.

– Eu devia ter deixado aquela bruxa ter a pego, assim o Ben não teria sido capturado. – Disse num tom para que eu escutasse.

Aquilo fez minha raiva aumentar, eu abro a porta do quarto, entro e fecho com tudo.

– Maldito! – Xingo. – Ele pensa que é quem? Um caçador idiota.

Troco-me rapidamente, minhas costas não doem tanto, aquele chá faz milagres. Minha irmã entra com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Vamos ser expulsas, Issa? – Questiono sentando na cama.

– Não, Hali. Temos que sair bem cedo. – Respondeu. Trocou-se rapidamente também e deitou na cama, faço o mesmo.

– Por que sair tão cedo? – Pergunto. Mesmo com uma expressão mais calma, vejo o medo nos seus olhos. – O que houve?

– O dono da taverna é o caçador.

Meu sangue gelou, estamos em perigo ali. Issa deve ter visto meu medo, ela estica a mão e eu pego.

– Não irá acontecer nada. Eu não deixarei nada acontecer com você. – Prometeu Issa. Ela aperta minha mão de modo carinhoso.

– E eu não deixarei nada acontecer com você. – Prometo

Soltamos as mãos e fomos dormir. Num sono pesado.

_Sonho_

_Eu estava sentada no meio do nada, tudo em volta estava escuro, só havia luz onde eu estava. Levanto-me e começo a andar, mas a luz permanece em mim, ando as cegas._

_– Nos ajude! – Pediu uma voz._

_Eu olhava para todos os lados, mas não vejo nada._

_–Quem está ai? – Pergunto na esperança de alguém aparecer_

_–Nos ajude! – Pediu outra voz_

_Viro-me para a direção da voz e vejo uma criança, uma menininha de seus 7 anos, estava com um vestido branco. O que mais me chamou atenção, seus olhos, era um de cada cor._

_– O que houve? – Pergunto me aproximando. Quando estou a dois passos dela, a luz que iluminava, apaga e ela some._

_–Você precisa protegê-lo. - Disse outra voz_

_Virei-me e vejo um menino de 10 anos. Estava usando branco também._

_–Quem? – Questiono. Aquilo_

_–Ele é o ultimo que falta. – Disse outra criança._

_12 crianças, todas vestidas de brancos, de diferentes idade, aparecem em volta, formando um circulo. Todas pediam para salva-lo. Aquilo estava acabando com a minha paciência._

_–QUEM? – Grito para que alguém me responda_

_Uma das crianças se aproxima parando alguns passos de mim._

_–Eu. – Disse o garoto_

Acordo assustada, suando frio. Quem eram aquelas crianças? Principalmente, quem era aquele garoto? Olho para outra cama e vejo minha irmã ainda dormindo. Levantei-me e fui ate a janela, vi que estava começando a amanhecer. Minha cabeça dói um pouco, não devia ter bebido.

Troquei-me rapidamente o mais silenciosamente possível, tirei o curativo e vi que não estava muito roxo, só estava um roxo claro. Pego um pouco da erva da minha bolsa e saiu do quarto, duvido que teria alguma alma naquela hora. Desço e procuro a cozinha, o que foi um pouco difícil, e como eu achava, estava vazia. Pego uma panela e ponho água para esquentar.

Aquele sonho não sai da minha cabeça, aquelas 12 crianças me cercando, e aquela que deve ser salva, mas essa, não consigo lembrar direito do seu rosto. Quando Issa acordar, conto sobre o sonho. Acabo de preparar o chá e ponho no copo, viro de uma vez.

Sinto que estou sendo observada, viro-me e encontro com uma criança, dos seus 9 anos. O que mais me chama atenção e me assusta ao mesmo tempo, são os seus olhos, seus belos olhos curiosas de cada cor: azul e verde. Naquele momento, lembro do rosto da criança.

–Você! – Sussurro. Fecho os olhos com força e abro os olhos, mas ele não estava mais lá. – Devo estar sonhando. – Lavo o copo e saiu da cozinha, mas dou de cara com uma pessoa.

–O que você esta fazendo na minha cozinha? – Questionou o caçador

–Eu estou com fome e fui ver se tinha alguém acordado. – Menti. Se eu fala a verdade, estaria sendo levada para a fogueira. Ele me olha desacreditado, não comprou minha resposta.

–Acha que acredito em você? Principalmente vindo de você? Sua... – Mas foi interrompido por uma mão no seu ombro.

–Não precisa tratá-la assim. – Disse Gretel. Naquele momento sorrio em agradecimento, não que eu precisasse de ajuda, mas porque não queria mais confusão. – Ela só esta com fome.

Ele a olhou como tivesse visto uma bruxa em ão vira seu olhar para mim com ódio.

–Você e sua irmã saiam daqui. - Mandou

Nos deixou sozinhas no corredor.

–Obrigada. – Agradeço. Vejo cansaço em seus olhos. – A noite foi difícil? – Pergunto andando em seu lado.

–Sim. – Respondeu rapidamente.

–Pesadelos?

Ela não responde e desvia o olhar. Eu sorrio em compreensão. Eu ponho minha mão em seu ombro.

–Eu sei como é. Às vezes nossos verdadeiros inimigos são os pesadelos, afinal, não é fácil derrotá-los. – Digo. Ela volta a olhar com carinho para mim. – Se precisar conversar, estarei aqui.

–Você trata todas as pessoas estranhas assim? – Questionou Gretel

–Depende, mas eu quando vejo algo bom nas pessoas, eu trato bem. – Respondo com um sorriso no rosto

–Por que as pessoas daqui os tratam mal? – Questionou novamente Gretel

–As pessoas costumam afastar o que elas não entendem. – Respondo mexendo alguns fios soltos do meu cabelo

Nossa conversa encerra quando vemos minha Irmã na escada. Ela mesmo com a fisionomia calma, sei que estava preocupada.

–Onde você estava, Hali? – Perguntou calmamente.

–Fui à cozinha.

Issa entendeu o que fui fazer. Ela acabou de descer as escadas e para em meu lado.

–Ola Gretel.

–Olá, você viu meu irmão?

–Felizmente, não. – Disse Issa sem rodeios

Eu soltei uma risada baixa, definitivamente Hansel não estava nas nossas graças,principalmente depois de ontem. Gretel sorri de diversão.

–Vamos tomar café da manhã. – Digo. Faço sinal para Gretel e Issa irem sentando, quando pego algo para comermos no balcão. Volto na mesa com um prato de pão e queijo. Volto e trago três copos e uma jarra com água. – Pronto.

Logo Hansel se junta, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ele pega o copo da irmã e dá um gole. Issa estava preste a falar algo para Hansel, quando o caçador se aproxima, segurando uma arma.

–Não avisei para saírem?

–E isso que vamos fazer. – Respondeu Issa

Ela se levanta e pega sua bolsa, eu faço rapidamente o mesmo. Issa acena para Gretel e Hansel, e passa pelo caçador sem olha-lo, com o queixo levantado com orgulho.

–Bem, adeus. Gretel, você é bem vinda em nossa casa. – Me viro para Hansel. – Você, não.

–Ei. – Disse Hansel indignado

Eu dou um sorriso brincalhão, e vou atrás da minha irmã, passo pelo caçador e viro o rosto. Encontro ela lá fora me esperando. Segurava minha capa, que ponho rapidamente.

–O que houve para acordar tão cedo? – Perguntou Issa.

Enquanto andávamos, tinha a sensação de sermos vigiada. Viro-me e vejo aquele garoto numa das janelas do andar de cima da taverna, nos observando.

–Hali!Hali! – Chamou minha irmã

–Desculpe. – Volto a olhar para ela. – O que você disse?

Ela olha para a mesma direção que eu, mas a criança não esta mais lá. Realmente, estou tendo alucinações.

–Esta olhando para onde?

–Nada não.

–Então me diga por que acordou tão cedo?

Meu sorriso que some do rosto.

–Eu tive um pesadelo.

Ela pega minha mão para dar apoio.

–Os mesmos? – Perguntou novamente

–Não, esse é diferente.

Ela aperta a minha mão, como na noite anterior para que continuasse. Só espero que ela consiga acalmar meu coração, que ainda estava cheio de preocupação, principalmente com aquele garoto.

* * *

PandoraYuki  
Da próxima, não vou atrasar, prometo.

Rakuen  
Tenham paciencia xD


	5. Hero

**PandoraYuki e Rakuen:**  
Boa leitura, e espero que gostem.

* * *

**Issa**

–Os mesmos? – Pergunto novamente

–Não, esse é diferente.

Eu aperto a sua mão, como na noite anterior. Só espero conseguir acalmar qualquer coisa que esteja incomodando o coração da minha irmã.

Caminhamos de volta para nossa pequena cabana, no meio da floresta. A porta ainda está aberta, com folhas pelo chão, um pouco bagunçado, nada demais. Observei os objetos de dentro de casa, enquanto Hali já começa a arrumar algumas coisas, inclusive uma porta provisória. Pego algumas cordas e uma pequena faca, coloco em uma bolsa de pano simples.

– Eu vou caçar algo para o almoço. – digo, saindo. Pego um caminho conhecido, para o interior da floresta. No meio do caminho fui coletando alguns galhos, para montar uma armadilha simples para animais pequenos, talvez um coelho, ou com sorte uma raposa ou, quem sabe um pássaro. A armadilha deixei posicionada perto de um arbusto que dá frutas, acho que morangos. Fui até uma árvore e cavei um buraco raso perto de sua raiz, cobri com algumas folhas secas e me escondi perto dali.

Fiquei esperando que algum animal maior passasse por ali e caísse, para que eu pudesse matá-lo. Demorou muito para algo aparecer, estava a ponto de desistir, mas um urso passou correndo, de forma desajeitada e caiu no buraco. Achei estranho a forma como corria, mas não hesitei em pular sobre ele. Me agarrei ao seu pescoço, posicionando a faca na altura do pescoço. Ele se mexia demais, se chacoalhando para todos os lados, o que dificultava encontrar o ponto certo para matá-lo sem agonia. Depois de alguns segundos de luta, um tiro foi disparado, acertando a cabeça do urso e por pouco não arrancando a minha. O animal caiu. Olhei para trás, de onde o tiro havia sido disparado.

Entre os arbustos que se mexiam um vulto apareceu, com o cano de uma arma apontada em minha direção. Estreitei os olhos, segurando a faca perto de mim. Dependendo de quem fosse, não hesitaria em dar cabo a minha vida.

– Esse urso é meu. – disse a voz. Foi então que percebi que se tratava do caçador, o mesmo que havia nos expulso da taverna.

– Está louco? Quase arranca a minha cabeça e ainda quer o urso? – gritei, levantando de forma desajeitada do buraco.

– Eu o achei primeiro. – falou, gesticulando. – E atirar em você seria um desejo realizado para muitos na cidade. – comentou, olhando com desdém.

– Qual o problema que essa cidade tem comigo? – resmunguei, olhando para o urso e pensando em talvez reparti-lo.

– Bruxas. E nem pense que irei repartir o urso. E se você se mexer, irei atirar sem dó. – sorriu de uma forma sarcástica que causou um misto de sentimentos em mim. Raiva, ódio, vontade de matar e também... Luxúria. Por mais bizarro que fosse a situação. Respirei fundo para me segurar e não arrancar a cabeça do homem.

– Olhe aqui seu...! – foi quando uma explosão nos assustou. Fumaça negra saia da direção da cidade. Seus olhos se arregalaram, sem nem ao menos pensar ele saiu correndo em direção a cidade. Fiz o mesmo, correndo atrás dele, ou tentando correr com o vestido. Chegando à cidade, o caos era visível. Bruxas sobrevoavam a cidade, colocando fogo nos estabelecimentos e explodindo coisas, como se aquilo não passasse de um mero jogo.

O caçador correu em direção à taverna, com um olhar preocupado. Logo Hali e os outros caçadores apareceram. Não deixei de lançar um olhar de desprezo à Hansel pela última noite.

– Vejo que pensou o mesmo que eu. – comento com Hali.

– Temos que fazer algo Issa. – Hali disse, e eu sabia o que ela estava para propor. Hansel e Gretel estavam encerrando uma conversa visual, enquanto pegavam armas e começaram a lutar contra as bruxas que aterrorizavam a cidade. Enquanto eles pareciam distraídos, puxei Issa para um local mais afastado.

– Nos envolver demais pode nos matar. Podemos não passar de hoje se algo acontecer. – digo, apontando para a direção da taverna e dos caçadores.

– Mas... Esse ataque. Com essas proporções não vai sobrar nem cidade para nos odiar. – ela disse, me olhando como se pedisse para cooperar. – Olha... Épocas de crises pedem medidas desesperadas. – foi como uma frase de adeus. Ela tirou a espada da cintura e correu em direção às bruxas. Usou uma pedra de apoio para pular e cortar fora a cabeça de uma delas.

– Droga. – tirei a faca que ainda estava comigo e subi no telhado de uma casa, vendo as bruxas se aproximarem como um enxame de abelhas. Pulei em uma bruxa e cortei sua cabeça, caindo logo em seguida no chão. – Quanta bruxa em um mesmo lugar. – escutei um grito vindo de uma casa que estava pegando fogo. Corri em sua direção, entrando nela e procurando por quem podia estar lá. Vi uma mulher e uma criança em seu colo, chorando. A mulher me olhou de forma desesperada, como se devesse me temer. Isso trouxe a tona aquele incêndio. Fiquei parada, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez um erro matasse todos que estavam ali dentro. A parede em que a suposta mãe e a criança estavam escoradas explodiu e uma bruxa se mostrou, arrancando a criança dos braços da mulher.

A mulher gritou, pedindo para que ela não a levasse. No mesmo instante, em um ato suicida, corri e pulei na bruxa, tirando a criança de seus braços e colocando a faca no seu pescoço. Infelizmente fui lenta demais, então logo estava indo de encontro a uma parede, quase quebrando a minha coluna e sendo consumida pelo fogo. A fumaça começou a me asfixiar e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Levantei, me apoiando na parede. Eu já não enxergava a bruxa, mas senti ela chegando e colocando a mão no meu pescoço.

– Você... Patético. – cuspiu as palavras no meu rosto, fazendo pressão no meu pescoço. Tentei acerta-la de alguma forma, mas não consegui. – Pensa que meros humanos podem lutar contra bruxas! – gritou, rindo. Estava muito tonta quase desmaiando, quando a cabeça da bruxa caiu no chão. Atrás dela estava Hansel, segurando uma espécie de faca, que usou para cortar sua cabeça.

– Obrigada. – digo, me levantando e saindo dali, antes de tudo desmoronar. Saindo dali percebo que não havia mais bruxas, apenas caos e incêndios. Perto dali estava Gretel discutindo com o caçador, e Hali acompanhando a conversa de longe.

– Issa... Você está bem. – a loira disse, sorrindo, enquanto parecia estar aliviada.

– Sim... Graças à ele... – apontei para Hansel, dando um leve sorriso, mas voltando a ficar séria quando o caçador olhou para mim com cara de poucos amigos.

– Apesar de odiar ter de pedir, preciso da ajuda de vocês dois. – o caçador, após o olhar "ódio mortal", voltou a encarar Gretel. – Elas levaram muitas crianças. Temos que resgatá-la. – ele disse com convicção.

– Resgatar de quem? – Hansel perguntou.

– Das bruxas.

– Mas demoraria dias, ou até semanas para resgatarmos todas. As bruxas podem ter ido a qualquer lugar. – Gretel disse, cruzando os braços.

– Elas levaram as crianças para aquele castelo abandonado. – apontou para um castelo de aparência acabada na direção norte, direção oposta à nossa cabana. – Obedecem a uma única bruxa, Lilith. – ele preparou a arma que segurava, a mesma que usava para caçar e apontou para mim e Hali. – Elas sabem muito bem disso. – falou de forma sugestiva.

– Calma aí garotão. – Hansel entrou entre nós e o caçador. – Eu vi elas ajudarem a matar algumas bruxas e se arriscarem no incêndio. Elas não são bruxas. – o caçador cerrou os olhos abaixando a arma.

– Vou resgatar as crianças. – o moreno disse frio, se virando e indo em direção ao castelo.

– Eu vou junto. – digo, em um impulso. Todos me encararam com espanto. Eu não tinha nada a perder, e eu tinha encontrado meu alvo.

* * *

**PandoraYuki e Rakuen:**  
Esperamos vocês nos próximos capítulos.


	6. Misery

**Hali**

– Eu vou junto. – disse Issa no impulso. Todos a encaram com espanto. Ela olhou como se tivesse encontrado seu alvo.

Minha irmã querendo ajudar sem eu pedir. Tinha algo muito estranho, o jeito que ela olhou. Antes que pudesse falar algo o caçador deu meia volta e encarou minha irmã.

–De jeito nenhum. Prefiro ajuda de um ogro. – Disse o caçador com veneno.

–Isso eu posso arranjar. – Comentou Hansel.

Edward aparece atrás de nós e para ao lado de Hansel. O caçador olhou meio assustado. Eu começo a rir pela cara do caçador, como sempre na hora errada.

–Quanto mais ajuda melhor. – Avisou Issa indo na direção do castelo.

O caçador já vai atrás dela de péssimo humor. Gretel fez sinal para que seguissem os dois.

–Você vem? – Perguntou Hansel.

–Acha que deixaria a diversão só para vocês. – Digo rindo.

No caminho, o caçador fez questão de liderar, uma vez ou outra olhava para trás, devia achar que iríamos fazer algo. Issa está no meu lado, só olha para frente, deve estar pensando em algo.

Hansel e Gretel estão conversando, deviam estar montando algum plano, e Edward está atrás de nós.

–O que vocês sabem sobre essa bruxa? – Questionou Gretel.

Meus olhos e da minha irmã se encontraram, permanecemos em silêncio, deixando o caçador responder.

–Não sabemos muito, só que ela manda nas outras bruxas. – Respondeu o caçador. – Como disse antes, elas sabem muito bem.

Eu fechei os olhos e contei até 10, ele só nos tratou mal pro causa dos boatos. Issa olha fixamente o caçador, isso me preocupava. Issa, Issa o que você vai aprontar?

–Sabemos o que o caçador sabe. – Disse Issa rispidamente.

Eu aceno em concordância, melhor deixar certas informações fora. Hansel se aproxima da gente com duas armas.

–Sabem atirar? – Perguntou Hansel

–Claro. – Respondemos juntas

–Peguem. – Disse Gretel nos entregando as armas.

As armas eram pequenas e não muito pesadas. Issa guarda a arma em sua bolsa pequena e eu ponho na cintura.

–Lá não poderemos ficar de olho em vocês o tempo todo. – Avisou Gretel. – E não se sabe o que mais tem ai.

–Não se preocupe conosco. – Disse Issa

Então uma nevoa surge tampando todo o caminho. Todos ficaram a postos, eu peguei minha espada, pronto para o que vier. Escutamos algumas risadas maléficas, isso não é bom.

–Estejam preparados. – Avisou o caçador.

As bruxas aparecem nos atacando. Hansel, Gretel e o caçador começam a atirar nas direções. Edward consegue segurar algumas e acaba com as próprias mãos.

Uma bruxa vem direto na minha direção, eu pego a arma e acerto bem na cabeça. Olho minha irmã e vejo-a atirando. Então as bruxas saem das vassouras e lutam no chão.

Quando eu me jogo no chão, evitando um feitiço de uma bruxa, reparo em volta de mim e vejo que estou sozinha. Esse é o plano delas, nos separar. Eu vou em direção da bruxa e corto rapidamente sua cabeça.

–Preciso encontrar os outros. – Digo para mim.

De repente uma bruxa vem em minha direção e me derruba. Eu perco minha espada, não consigo vê-lo no meio da neve.

–Humanos fracos, são o que sem armas? – Disse a bruxa rindo

–Eu ainda tenho meus punhos. Já você sem sua varinha, não é nada.– Respondo com um sorriso.

A bruxa pula em minha direção, mas eu desvio e emburro, batendo na arvore. Ela se vira e eu dou um soco bem no seu rosto medonho e um chute na sua mão, a fazendo derrubar sua varinha.

–Eu disse que tenho punhos.

Dessa vez eu acabo socando o ar. Eu me viro e ela me derruba no chão e põe seu pé bem em cima da minha garganta. Eu tento tirar o pé, mas ela é bem mais forte. Ela aperta minha garganta, começo a sentir falta de ar.

–Vou mostrar a nunca menosprezar seus inimigos. – Disse a bruxa rindo.

Ela aponta a varinha na minha direção. Eu acho minha espada e tento pegar, mas não consigo, acho que terei que usar meu truque na manga.

–Diga adeus.

Quando acabou de falar aquelas palavras, só senti uma rajada de vento passar pelo meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos se fecharem. Não sinto mais minha garganta sendo esmagada e quando abro não vejo a bruxa, só o pé dela no meu pescoço.

–Eca. – Digo jogando a distância de mim. Sinto que não estou sozinha, olho pro lado e vejo uma pessoa parada, não consigo ver seu rosto ou seu corpo. A pessoa usa uma capa cinza que parecia mais um vestido com desenhos em -me rapidamente e a encaro. – Quem é você?

Mesmo não vendo seu rosto sei que está com um sorriso maligno. Outra rajada de vento passa e eu fecho meus olhos novamente, quando abro a pessoa sumiu. O que foi aquilo?

Começa a nevar, eu levanto meu capuz para a neve não cair no meu rosto e pego minha espada. Vejo pedaços da bruxa espalhado por todos os lugares. Saio correndo tentando voltar para o caminho.

–Issa!Hansel! Gretel! Edwardo! A... – Paro de gritar quando escuto passos.

Eu levanto a espada, esperando o ataque.

–Atrás de você. – Sussurra uma voz no meu ouvido.

Eu me viro já atacando quem seja, mas a pessoa se defende.

–Hansel! Eu podia ter te matado. – Digo guardando a espada

–Duvido. Tenho mais habilidade que você. – Disse Hansel sorrindo

–Onde estão todos? – Eu pergunto preocupada.

–Eu não encontrei ninguém, alem de você. O que não foi tão difícil com essa capa. – Comentou Hansel pegando numa parte da minha capa. – Por que usa uma capa vermelha? Chama atenção.

–É a intenção. – Digo rindo puxando da sua mão. – Vamos procurar os outros.

Começamos a andar e minha mente volta para aquela pessoa. Quem será que é? E como ela matou a bruxa e sumiu? Será que é? Ai, perguntas sem respostas, como eu odeio isso.

–Halias!Halias! Eu estou falando com você! – Chamou Hansel

–Desculpe-me. Pode repetir?

–Eu disse que devemos ir pro castelo.

–Está bem.

Por sorte a nevoa já havia dissipado e estamos perto do castelo.

–Eu não entendo por que a aldeia acusa vocês de bruxas, principalmente o caçador que não sei o nome. – Disse Hansel tirando neve da sua cabeça

–Moramos sozinhas no meio da floresta, quem não ia achar que somos bruxas? Você mesmo achou.

–Eu devo desculpas por isso. - Disse Hansel meio sem jeito. Não deve estar acostumado a pedir desculpas.

–Desculpas aceitas. Eu entendo vocês desconfiarem.

–Onde aprendeu a lutar desse jeito.

–Por ai. Sou uma caçadora, tenho que saber me defender. – Digo dando os ombros.

Chegamos no castelo e encontramos todos lá, o importante que todos estão bem. Se esse castelo de longe parece acabado, de perto parece que vai demolir a qualquer momento. Minha irmã vem na minha direção.

–Precisamos conversar. – Sussurro para minha irmã.

–Sobre? – Pergunta Issa calmamente.

–Uma coisa que aconteceu na floresta.

–O que vocês tanto cochicham? – Perguntou o caçador irritado. – Vão nos atacar quando entrarmos? – Aponta a arma para gente.

–Dá para parar de desconfiar da gente? – Pergunto quase gritando. Ele está conseguindo acabar com minha paciência.

Achei que Issa ia falar algo, mas só o encara. Ele abaixa arma, mas nos olha com ódio.

–Vamos entrar. – Mandou Gretel.

Edward se aproxima daquela porta enorme e chuta, para ele foi como chutar areia dos pés. A porta cai fazendo um barulhão. Dentro do castelo está um breu, não dá para ver muito.

Sinto um frio na espinha, esse lugar tem um clima pesado e mal.

–Eu não devia estar aqui. – Digo para mim.

–Por que não? – Perguntou Gretel.

Antes que pudesse responder, escutamos um barulho e gritos. Meu coração gelou, olhei para Issa e a vi tão calma, que aquilo me assustou, até mesmo seus olhos passavam uma tranqüilidade. Ela vira para mim e sorri, por favor Issa não faça nada.

* * *

Rakuen e PandoraYuki:  
Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo, continuem a acompanhar essa saga.


	7. Chapter 7Criminal

**Issa**

– Estejam preparados. – avisou o caçador.

As bruxas aparecem nos atacando. Hansel, Gretel e o caçador começam a atirar nas direções. Edward consegue segurar algumas e acaba com as próprias mãos.

Segurei a faca, desviando de um feitiço. De soslaio vi que Hali desviou de um feitiço também, mas isso a afastou de todos. Tentei ir em sua direção, para não nos separarmos demais, mas um feitiço me joga em direção oposta. Quando me levantei, percebi que já era tarde demais, eu estava longe de qualquer um deles.

– Droga. – praguejei. Uma bruxa aparece em meio ao nevoeiro, com a varinha apontada para a minha direção. Segurei firme a faca, correndo em sua direção. Um feitiço é lançado, mas desvio com certa facilidade. Fiquei cara a cara com a bruxa, tentando acertá-la com a faca, mirando em seu pescoço, mas seus reflexos não eram ruins. Em um pequeno descuido levei um soco, seguido de uma sequencia de golpes, sendo finalizada com um chute na barriga. Caí, batendo a cabeça levemente, o que me deixou tonta. A bruxa caminhava lentamente em minha direção rindo. Levantei ainda tonta, mas a bruxa lançou um feitiço. Fui jogada contra uma árvore.

– Você está no nosso caminho desde que chegou aqui. Por sua culpa não conseguimos colocar as mãos na loira. – a bruxa disse, ainda se aproximando. Lançou um feitiço, que fez crescer raízes secas, que me prenderam à árvore. – Imagino como minha rainha iria ficar feliz com a sua morte. Eu iria ser prestigiada por levar à ela a sua cabeça. – com a mão, fez pressão no meu pescoço. – Principalmente você, aquela que possui o sangue dos povos do sol nascente tão raro aqui e tão útil em inúmeros feitiços poderosos. – ela riu, cravando suas unhas no meu pescoço de forma agressiva. Senti o sangue escorrer. Tentei me libertar dali, me mexendo, mas as raízes eram fortes. Comecei a me sufocar, fechei os olhos com força.

– Não... – consegui dizer com muito custo.

– Desista, é inútil. – ela riu, adorando me ver sofrer. Olhei para as minhas mãos, fechadas em punho, se recusando a morrer. Uma abelha pousou na minha mão, logo outra. Sorri de leve. – Que foi, sorrindo desse jeito? – fez uma pressão maior, ficando irritada.

– Pare agora, se não irá morrer. – a voz de um homem avisa. A bruxa diminui a pressão, por um momento, dando alguns segundos para respirar. Se aproximando pude observar um homem ruivo.

– Não pense que irá colocar as mãos nela Fagan! – a bruxa disse para o homem. – Eu a encontrei primeiro. – apesar das ameaças da bruxa, o homem não hesitava em se aproximar. Pude observar claramente o desespero da bruxa crescer. Quando o ruivo tocou levemente o rosto da mulher, quase como uma carícia, ela pegou fogo. As raízes se desfizeram, me derrubando no chão. Apesar do homem ter salvo a minha vida, minhas impressões sobre ele não eram nada boas. Corri para longe dali, até não conseguir escutar mais os gritos de desespero.

Parei quando cheguei ao grande e velho portão do castelo que era nosso alvo. Respirei fundo. O ar daquele lugar era sinistro, me causando calafrios.

– Pode parecer que vai desmoronar a qualquer segundo, mas ele continua sendo lindo. – a mesma voz de antes diz. O homem observava o castelo, parado. Tomando ciência de sua presença, recuei. Aquele homem colocou fogo em uma bruxa na minha frente. – Imagino... Como seria o castelo pegando fogo... – ele disse, e uma chama apareceu em sua mão.

– Não se aproxime. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Sua aura não era tão diferente do castelo, fria e sinistra. Segurei a faca próxima ao meu corpo, observando os movimentos do homem.

– Imagine agora... Eu seria a criatura mais temida se eu te matasse... – pude sentir o instinto assassino daquele homem. O barulho de tiro repentino assustou ambos, eu e aquele homem. Olhamos para a origem do tiro, vi o caçador. O feiticeiro rosnou, logo sumindo, como se nunca tivesse estado ali.

– Obrigada... – digo para o caçador. – Ainda não sei o seu nome.

– Não te interessa. – ele diz, de forma fria.

– Você é muito insensível. – digo, olhando agora para a porta.

– Digo o mesmo, você sempre está calma nas piores situações. Tem certeza de que é humana? – senti as palavras como lâminas afiadas. Não respondi, não precisa dele como inimigo. – Sou Axel Greenshield. – ele disse em um suspiro, encerrando a conversa. Ficamos em silêncio, até que Gretel e Edward apareceram. Logo depois, Hali e Hansel.

–Precisamos conversar. – ao chegar perto minha irmã sussurra.

–Sobre? – pergunto calmamente.

–Uma coisa que aconteceu na floresta.

–O que vocês tanto cochicham? – perguntou o caçador irritado. – Vão nos atacar quando entrarmos? – aponta a arma para nós.

–Dá para parar de desconfiar da gente? – Halidisse, claramente irritada. Observei o caçador, ele logo abaixa a arma, ainda receoso.

–Vamos entrar. – mandou Gretel.

Edward se aproxima daquela porta enorme e chuta, para ele foi como chutar areia dos pés. A porta cai fazendo um barulhão. Dentro do castelo está um breu, não dá para ver muito.

–Eu não devia estar aqui. – Hali diz.

–Por que não? – perguntou Gretel

Antes que ela pudesse responder, escutamos um barulho e gritos. Nenhum de nós achou forças para se mexer, aquele lugar não traria nada de bom. Olho para baixo, aquilo tudo era necessário. Levantei o olhar, observando Hali. Ela me encarou e eu sorri levemente. Tomei o primeiro passo e entrei. Um salão enorme com uma escadaria central, o salão sem móvel algum. Havia uma porta próxima ao pé da escada, e duas no topo dela.

– Vamos subir. – o caçador diz, mas eu seguro seu braço o impedindo.

– Não... Escute bem. – digo. – Os gritos veem dali. – aponto para a porta no pé da escada.

– Como podemos confiar? – ele diz, segurando firmemente a arma em suas mãos.

– Precisa apenas ter bom senso e bons ouvidos Axel. – digo, indo em direção à porta. Abri-a e ela revelou uma escadaria muito mal iluminada.

– Ben está lá... – Gretel disse em um sussurro fraco, como se seu pensamento estivesse escapado. Uma aura pesada tomou conta do lugar. Olhei para a escada central. Escutamos passos ecoando pelo interior do castelo.

– Saiam daqui agora! – gritei a plenos pulmões, agarrando Hali pelo braço para sairmos dali. Por impulso todos nos seguiram até a porta arrombada do castelo.

– Não adianta fugir. – me virei, observando quatro seres com mantos, um deles identifiquei como o feiticeiro, e uma mulher vestida de branco nos olhando. Ela tinha a aparência de um anjo, mas sua expressão mostrava o contrário. – Não adianta fugir, querida Bartinik. Eu vou matar todos e talvez eu comece pela sua irmã... – a mulher de branco começou a rir.

Todos me observaram assustados, até minha irmã. Eles apontaram suas armas para mim. Olhei para o feiticeiro no topo da escada rindo, junto com as outras figuras. Uma delas gesticulou e um vento forte nos expulsou dali e levantou a porta caída do castelo. Em instantes nos vimos fora do castelo. Me virei par Hali, que estava de cabeça baixa. Eu sabia que tinha magoado a loira, aquilo me entristecia.

– Hali... – tentei vira-la para mim, ignorando a possibilidade de levar um tiro de um dos caçadores.

– Não me toque. – ela afastou minha mão. – Você não é mais bem-vinda. – ela saiu dali sem olhar para mim.

– Bartinik... Deveria ter te matado antes. – virei e vi Axel atirando, em um impulso desviei, mas ele acertou meu braço. O braço ardia, talvez levasse meses para ser como era antes. Quem deu o tiro se aproximou, eu me apoiei no cotovelo do braço bom. Levantou a arma, colocando o cano na minha testa. Encarei-o, talvez aqueles olhos verdes fossem a minha última visão em vida. Ele parecia determinado a tirar a minha vida, mas por um momento vi receio nos seus olhos. – Tal desgraça deveria morrer à mercê dos lobos. – chutou meu peito, fazendo-me cair.

Escutei os caçadores indo embora. Ainda nevava. Fechei os olhos, agora não tinha para onde ir. Depois de anos, uma lágrima solitária desceu meu rosto. Novamente tiraram tudo de mim.

* * *

PandoraYuki e Rakuen:  
Preparem que ai vem mais emoções!


	8. Dreams

**Hali**

– Não adianta fugir, querida Bartinik. Eu vou matar todos e talvez eu comece pela sua irmã... – a mulher de branco começou a rir.

Aquelas palavras foram como tivessem jogado água fria em mim. Ela é a Bartinik. Eu a olho assustada, quando eles levantam a arma, eu levanto a minha. Minha mão treme, nunca pensei que apontaria uma arma para Issa. Escuto uma risada e olho para a direção, é o feiticeiro no topo da escada rindo, junto com as outras figuras e uma delas é a que me salvou. A mesma gesticulou e um vento forte nos expulsou dali e levantou a porta caída do castelo. Em instantes nos vimos fora do castelo.

Eu não consiga olhar para ela. Como pode mentir para mim? Justo a mim.

– Hali... – tentou Issa me virar.

–Não me toque. – Afasto a sua mão. – Você não é mais bem vinda. – Digo e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Eu corro sem me importar para onde vou, então escuto um tiro. Eu paro, não pode ser, eles mataram-na. Caiu de joelhos e começo a chorar.

–Não, não... - Digo

–Hali... – Sussurra uma voz feminina

Eu reconheço aquela voz, sempre escuto quando vai acontecer algo. Olho para frente e vejo que estou na frente de um rio congelado.

–Por que não me disse antes? – Pergunto para a voz

Recebo silencio como resposta. Eu choro mais ainda, mais uma vez estou sozinha. Escuto passos se aproximando, não me viro para saber quem é, nesse momento não me importo de morrer. Sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

–Hali. – Chama Hansel

Eu me levanto com tudo e me viro, e vejo que não está sozinho. Eu os encaro com raiva.

–Vieram saber se sou bruxa também? Vão me matar? – Pergunto num sussurro

Axel aponta a arma para mim.

–O que está esperando? ATIRA. – Mando – Não tenho nada a perder.

Gretel põe a mão no cano da arma de Axel e abaixa.

–Não se atreva. – Sussurrou perigosamente

–Ela pode ser uma bruxa, igual à irmã. – Disse Axel

–Se fosse, eles teriam falado. – Falou Hansel

As lagrimas não paravam, naquele momento queria sumir. Hansel me puxa para seus braços. Eu o agarro como fosse minha tabua de salvação.

–Shhh... – Disse Hansel

Eu não me importava se estava chorando na frente de estranhos. Hoje eu tive certeza que minha vida é amaldiçoada. Chorei no ombro de Hansel até dormir.

_Sonho_

_Eu abro os olhos e vejo um belíssimo céu. Sento devagar e observo que estou no meu da floresta, não havia neve, somente folhas secas, folhas no chão e folhas caindo._

_–Onde estou? – Pergunto para mim mesma_

_Escuto uma risada de criança e passos, aquela risada eu conheço. Vejo vultos pelas arvores. Eu me levanto e fico encarando as arvores._

_–Vamos Hali. – Disse uma voz infantil_

_–Dorothy. – Sussurro_

_–Ela vai ainda aparecer para você, quando você tiver pronta. – Disse uma voz feminina atrás de mim_

_Eu me viro e a vejo._

_–Oi, mãe._

_Minha mãe sorri para mim, sou muito parecida com ela: cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. A diferença que parece um anjo._

_–Hali, você precisa encontrar o livro._

_–Que livro?_

_–O livro dos rituais, das bruxas negras._

_–E onde eu encontro?_

_–Você saberá... Mas lembre-se, somente as bruxas negras podem pegar o livro._

_Eu arregalo os olhos, como vou pegar algo que nem posso tocar?E onde vou encontrar uma bruxa negra para pegar, sem querer me matar? A única pessoa que poderia fazer isso é a Issa, mas ela morreu._

_–Ela não morreu. – Disse minha mãe lendo meus pensamentos_

_–Não?_

_–Não._

_Ela não disse mais nada._

_–Eu não vou falar com ela, depois do que ela fez. Eu contei tudo a ela, ate sobre... – Escuto outra risada -... A Dorothy. Se ela tivesse me falado, eu entenderia._

_Minha mãe se aproximou e pôs a mão no meu ombro._

_–Meu raio de sol, você tem o coração de seu pai, cheio de amor. Eu sei que está magoada, mas no fundo você já a perdoou._

_Eu aceno em negação e minha mão sorri._

_–Antes de ir, mais uma coisa: precisa tirar o garoto da taverna._

_–Garoto? Aquele do meu sonho?_

_–Sim. Ele não está seguro lá._

_–Então ele é real?_

_–Sim, ele é. As bruxas precisam dele para terminar..._

_–Terminar o que? – Pergunto a interrompendo_

_–E tenha cuidado, não deixe que eles te peguem. Vocês tem pouco tempo._

_Eu aceno em concordância. Ela me abraça._

_–Não tenha medo de amar, é um grande poder para nós. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido._

_Ela se afasta e tudo some._

Eu abro olhos, sinto minha cabeça rodar. Eu tento levantar, mas alguém me empurra para baixo. Meus olhos se encontram com olhos preocupados de Gretel.

–Você precisa de repouso. – Avisou Gretel

–Onde estou? – Pergunto olhando em volta. Com certeza, não era minha casa.

–Na taverna do caçador. – Disse Gretel

–Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

–Um dia.

Eu arregalo os olhos, 1 dia inteiro. Lembro-me das palavras da minha mãe. Eu levanto da cama, pego minha capa que está na cadeira e saiu do cômodo, Gretel diz algo, mas ignoro.

–O que você está Fazendo fora da cama? – Perguntou Hansel saindo do quarto.

Reparo que está segurando com uma mão um pão com queijo e na outra alguns papeis. Eu tiro da sua mão e dou uma mordida.

–Eu vou atrás da Issa. – Digo antes de pegar outra mordida.

Eu dou um passo, mas Hansel para na minha frente.

–Vai aonde?

–Olha, quando achar a Issa e sairmos daqui, explico tudo a vocês.

–Bruxa. – Disse Axel atras de mim

Eu me viro, mas meu olhos não vão para o Axel que está apontando uma arma para mim, mas sim para trás dele, para o garoto que está se escondendo.

–Você! – Digo apontando

O garoto me olha assustado, mas não sai do lugar. Eu me aproximo, mas Axel para na minha frente.

–O que você quer com ele? – Perguntou com a arma apontada.

–Nós precisamos tirar ele daqui, ele não está seguro. Eles viram atrás dele. – Digo firmemente

–Por que? – Questionou Axel.

–Esse garoto está em perigo por causa disso. – Eu pego os papeis da mão do Hansel. – As crianças que sumiram, tinham uma coisa em comum: seus olhos. Todas tinham olhos de cores diferentes.

Entrego os papeis para Gretel e Axel. Hansel e Gretel olham pro garoto.

–Isso eu tinha reparado. – Informou Hansel

–Nós precisamos tirar ele daqui e ir atrás da Issa.

–Por que atrás da Issa? Ele é uma bruxa negra. – Disse Axel

–Ela é a única que pode pegar o livro de rituais.

–Livros de rituais? – Perguntou os três juntos

–Sim, é isso que eles vão fazer. Precisam das crianças para algum ritual. – Informo

–Podemos pegar nós mesmos. – Disse Axel

–Somente bruxas negras podem tocar e ler esse livro.

Axel me olha estranhamente.

–Como você sabe tudo isso? – Interroga Axel

Se eu dizer que minha mãe me contou no sonho, levarei um tiro bem no meu coração. Hansel aparece na minha frente, ficando entre nós dois.

–Você não vai atirar nela. – Disse Hansel perigosamente

Eu sinto meu coração acelerar por essa atitude, ninguém nunca arriscou a vida para mim. Os dois se olhavam com raiva.

–Ele não vai atirar em mim, não na frente dele. – Digo para Hansel, então me viro para Axel– Não interessa como eu sei, só precisamos resolver isso logo.

Axel me olha desconfiado, o garoto para ao seu lado e põe a mão no seu braço.

–Ela é boa. – Disse o garoto

Eu fico sem reação. Conto nos dedos quantas pessoas me disseram isso de mim, já que sempre as pessoas se afastam de mim e querem me matar. Ele me olha com carinho

Axel abaixa a arma e me encara.

–O que faremos primeiro? – Perguntou Axel de má vontade

–Primeiro vamos escondê-lo e depois achar Issa. – Digo

–Aonde vamos escondê-lo? – Perguntou Gretel com a sobrancelha arqueada

–Um lugar que ninguém suspeitaria: na minha casa.

* * *

O garoto -


	9. Whispers In The Dark

**Issa**

_– Hali... – tentei vira-la para mim._

_– Não me toque. – ela afastou minha mão. Ela se afastou de mim, andando a passos lentos. Eu queria segui-la, mas não conseguia me mexer._

_– Hali... Por favor Hali... – comecei a chorar. – Não me deixe aqui... – escondi meu rosto com minhas mãos. – A culpa é toda minha... Sempre é... Desculpa Hali..._

– Hali! – acordei em um impulso. Uma leve camada de neve havia se formado sobre meu corpo. Estava de noite, provavelmente tinha me perdido nos pensamentos. Estava muito frio, não sentia mais as extremidades do meu corpo. Devia ter adormecido por algumas horas. Levantei, zonza, indo em direção à floresta, procurando por algum lugar quente. Vaguei por algum tempo até encontrar uma espécie de caverna pequena, provavelmente a morada de algum urso. Entrei, sem pensar duas vezes.

A temperatura dentro não era confortável, mas impediria que eu morresse de frio. Não conseguia sentir o machucado no braço, tanto era o frio. Encostei a cabeça na parede da caverna, voltando a pensar no que faria. Tentava ao máximo pensar de forma racional, mas Hali sempre voltava à minha mente. Ela esteve sempre ao meu lado, e na primeira chance, eu a magoei. Que tipo de pessoa horrível... Fechei os olhos, talvez dormir fosse a melhor opção.

Escutei passos na neve.

Me mexi devagar para me esconder na sombra da caverna. Não importava quem fosse, se me visse ali, não hesitaria em me matar. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais devagar eu respirava, chegando a prender a respiração para passar despercebida. Tudo ficou silencioso, dando uma brecha para eu respirar, mesmo que ainda lentamente.

– Achei. – ouvi uma voz e inconscientemente gritei. O rosto bronzeado, mesmo com o clima quase sem sol, ruivo, com o cabelo ralo e olhos castanhos claros. Era aquele feiticeiro.

– Se afaste. – digo. – Sabe quem eu sou, não será fácil me matar. – reforço, como se para fazê-lo me temer e me deixar em paz. Ele agachou na minha frente, tirando o capuz do manto e estendo sua mão para mim.

– Fagan. Pode me chamar assim. – ignorei sua mão, ainda o encarando. Ele sorriu, abaixando a mão. – Bartinik... A bruxa que mata bruxas... Esse é o seu nome mesmo? – continuou questionando. Continuei calada. O que ele realmente queria?

– O que quer? – continuo perguntando, tentando descobrir o motivo de ele estar ali.

– Não estou aqui para te matar... Se quisesse, seria fácil até demais. – ele fez uma bola de fogo aparecer em sua mão. Aquilo me deixou em alerta e algumas abelhas começaram a se juntar ali. – Quero pedir um favor. – sorriu de forma perversa.

– Diga... – o zumbido das abelhas começou a ficar mais alto, refletindo meu medo daquele homem.

– Quero ajuda para matar uma bruxa. Não vou conseguir sozinho. – ele disse, me observando.

– Por que? Quer arma mais poderosa que o fogo? – perguntei, desconfiando de todos os seus movimentos.

– Ela nunca ficaria a sós comigo em um cômodo... Então preciso de você para distrair as outras bruxas... Terá de ser um massacre. – seu sorriso aumentou ao falar "massacre" como se a ideia fosse agradável. – E não adianta negar, você é a única que pode me ajudar. – ele disse. – E eu o único que pode de fato te ajudar.

– Me ajudar? O que quer dizer com isso?

– Irá morrer aqui... Um animal, uma bruxa, um caçador... Com sorte será o frio que tirará sua vida. – engoli em seco. A certeza em sua voz me assustava. Ele estendeu a mão, me puxando pelo pulso, sem esperar a resposta.

A sala era grande, com um ar mórbido. Todos os poucos móveis tinham tons frios e escuros. A única cor clara ali era a mulher vestida de branco. Fagan segurou forte o meu braço, me jogando para frente, mas mostrei certa resistência. Sua mão começou a esquentar, até uma ardência começar a incomodar.

– Muito bom feiticeiro. – a voz da bruxa vestida de branco trazia um ar terrivelmente nostálgico. – Como iremos mata-la? – era visível sua satisfação em me matar. Fiquei preparada para ter de matar algumas bruxas e um feiticeiro em especial.

– Imagino que usá-la para alcançar nossos objetivos seja o mais adequado. – o ruivo disse, encarando a mulher.

– E possibilitar que sejamos destruídos de dentro para fora?

– Tenho certeza que sou bem convincente. – o feiticeiro disse, formando uma pequena chama nos seus dedos.

– Qualquer problema será de sua responsabilidade, então.

– Sim, minha Rainha. – Fagan se curva, me arrastando em direção à porta.

Fui levada ao quarto mais afastado do quarto da "Rainha". Como todos os cômodos do castelo onde já estive, o meu não era muito mobiliado, havia apenas o necessário. Uma cama, uma janela e a porta. O homem indicou a cama, onde me sentei. Logo uma bruxa entrou com uma bacia de água e um pano, deixou a bacia sobre a cama e se portou ao lado da porta.

– Vou buscar roupas limpas para você. – saiu, deixando a bruxa comigo. Com a bacia, limpei o ferimento do meu braço da melhor forma possível. De tempos em tempos encarava a bruxa, que parecia temer pela vida estando sozinha em um quarto na minha presença. Terminada a limpeza do ferimento, pus a bacia no chão, passando a observar a bruxa. A cada segundo que se passava ela parecia mais nervosa, começando a mexer discretamente o pé.

– Não é como se eu fosse te matar. – digo e ela pareceu relaxar um pouco, sem baixar a guarda. – Mas não quer dizer que eu não o queira fazer. – sorrio, cruzando as pernas de forma divertida. Fagan entrou no quarto, vendo a cena um tanto cômica da bruxa com medo. O feiticeiro encarou a bruxa por alguns segundos e ela pegou a bacia no chão e se apressou a sair do quarto. A pressa foi tanta que se atrapalhou e acabou por tropeçar e deixa a bacia cair, derrubando água no homem.

Fagan gritou, onde a água havia tocado sua pele, saia fumaça, como se fossem queimaduras. Ele olhou furioso para a bruxa, que parecia desesperada. Bastou apenas um estalar de dedos e a bruxa estava pegando fogo diante de mim, gritando de forma desesperada, enquanto sumia. Após o pequeno acontecimento, ele me entregou um vestido vermelho.

– Troque de roupa rápido, vou esperar lá fora.

Com a roupa limpa, fui ao encontro do feiticeiro. Ele estava esperando com os braços cruzados.

– Já está amanhecend minha vez de fazer a ronda. – explicou, indo em direção à saída. No caminho encontramos uma mulher, provavelmente uma bruxa na forma humana. Possuía longas mechas azuladas e onduladas, a pele azulada, mas sem deixar de ser belo. Ela usava um conjunto diferente de roupas, principalmente para a região, sua roupas eram poucas para aquela cidade de neve. Um top e uma saia longa, com detalhes azuis e dourados, exalando riqueza. Ela nos olhou com desprezo, mas ignoramos, saindo do castelo.

Estava de manhã, o sol no céu, mas ainda estava frio. A neve ainda cobria tudo.

* * *

mãe da Hali: .


	10. Dark Side

**Hali**

Eu achando que seria fácil voltar para casa, depois dos acontecimentos, mas meu coração pesa só de pensar que Issa não estará em casa, me esperando.

–Hali, se ficarmos aqui fora, iremos congelar. – Falou Gretel

Acordo dos pensamentos, abro a porta e entro. A atmosfera antes leve e aconchegante, agora pesada e insuportável. Vou para a sala com eles na cola.

–Como dá para reparar, essa casa é pequena. No andar de baixo tem a sala, onde estamos, naquela porta é a cozinha e aquela outra é o banheiro. – Aponto para as portas – Lá em cima, tem dois cômodos: um quarto sem uso e o quarto que divido com Issa.

Meu coração pesa só de dizer o nome da minha irmã.

Eles acenam em concordância. O garoto senta num pequeno sofá e observa em volta.

–Eu, Gretel e Axel, vamos atrás da Issa, você e Edward ficam para protege o garoto. – Mandou Hansel

–Ficar?De jeito nenhum, eu preciso ir. – Axel já me olha acusando. – Sem mim não irão encontrar.

–Como saber que ela ainda está viva e melhor, onde está? – Questionou Axel num tom acusatório

–Eu sei. Se você quer que ele continue vivo, vai ter que confiar em mim.

Fica uma tensão no ar, Axel segura firmemente a arma.

–Tudo bem, eu fico. – Disse Gretel

Eu aceno em agradecimento. Vou para fora, querendo ficar longe daquele lugar. Ponho o capuz para que a neve não caia sobre meu cabelo. Dou alguns passos e encosto na árvore, estendo a mão e pego um pouco de neve. Desde que me mudei para cá a neve se tornou um fascínio para mim.

Tão fria e tão bela, a neve é parecida com o escudo em volta do meu coração. Mesmo sempre sorrindo e brincando, por dentro sinto tristeza e só, mesmo com a presença deIssa, que diminuiu esses sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo em que é parecida, é diferente, a neve derrete na primavera e permite a terra fértil respirar. Mas o escudo do meu coração não derrete, não permite que respire.

Hansel se aproxima e para à minha frente.

–Não sou a favor que venha junto. – Disse Hansel seriamente, então me entrega a mesma arma que usei antes – Axel não entende certas coisas, mesmo sendo um caçador de bruxa, mas saiba que eu sei.

Aquilo me faz arrepiar. Será que ele sabe? Um medo corre entre meu corpo.

–Não precisa ter medo. – Sussurrou Hansel.

Hansel estava tão perto que eu só pude acenar.

–Vamos logo, temos que voltar antes do anoitecer. – Disse Axel friamente montando no cavalo.

Afastamo-nos e vamos em direção aos cavalos. Axel emprestou seus cavalos para virmos rapidamente, se não pertencesse a esse caçador os cavalos, eu compraria o qual ele me emprestou. Ele é todo marrom claro, quase do tom do meu cabelo. Montamos e eu abro a mão onde está a neve.

Tão Bela...

–Hali! Para onde? – Perguntou Hansel.

Eu deixo a neve cair ao chão.

–Hali. – Sussurra a voz

Mãe...

–Sigam-me. – Mando.

Dou um toque no cavalo que sai em alta velocidade, logo em seguida eles fazem o mesmo.

Como o vento, a voz de minha mãe me guia a direção que devo seguir. Eu paro o cavalo.

–Não acredito. – Digo para mim

Os dois chegam. Eles se aproximam e ficam ao meu lado.

–Não estou surpreso – Comenta Axel

–Ela pode ter sido feita prisioneira. – Comentou Hansel para me acalmar.

Eu rezo para que seja verdade, não suportaria isso.

–Confie no seu coração...

–Sempre. – Digo.

–O que você disse? – Perguntou Axel.

Droga, disse em voz alta.

–Nada.

–Precisamos de um plano para entrar. – Disse Axel.

–Sim. Hansel você tem... – Olho pro meu lado e não o vejo mais. – Mas onde ele foi?

Eu e Axel começamos a olhar em volta.

–Ele deve ter sido pego. – Disse Axel segurando firmemente a arma. -Antes que pudesse falar, escutamos um assobio. Olhamos para a direção e vimos Hansel acenando para nós. Fomos até sua direção.

–Achei uma alternativa.

Ele encontrou uma entrada lateral pelo castelo.

–O mais importante é que não parece ser vigiada.

–Melhor do que entrar pela frente. – Comento.

–Vamos aproveitar e salvar as crianças. – Disse Axel.

Algo me dizia que não conseguiríamos nem chegar perto, mas não custa tentar.

Hansel e Axel chutam a porta para abrir. Diferente da outra vez está iluminada por uma única tocha. Axel se aproxima e pega a tocha. Observo que é um pequeno corredor.

Hansel anda na frente, eu fico no meio e Axel atrás. Eu agradeço por Hansel deixar a tocha bem longe de mim, até parece que ele sabe.

Chegamos numa sala com uma porta, eu abri a porta e entramos. Estávamos num salão de festas, se não tivesse sujeira e uma boa iluminação, seria um lugar lindo. Consigo imaginar os bailes que já deve ter tido nesse lugar.

–Por aqui. – Indicou Hansel abrindo a porta.

Entramos e fiquei surpresa por dar no salão que havíamos entrado antes. Sentia que não devia estar mais ali, ainda mais que não sentia a presencia da minha mãe.

–Porta escondida. – Informou Hansel olhando para a porta.

Eu andei em direção a escadaria central, sentia um calafrio na espinha.

–Primeiro as crianças. – Mandou Axel indo para a porta ao pé da escada.

–Elas não devem estar mais ai. – Digo.

Axel me olhou como se eu soubesse algo.

–Ela tem razão, eles devem ter mudado de lugar. – Disse Hansel – Vamos subir e ver se encontramos alguma pista e a Issa.

Subimos os três rapidamente e ficamos em frente às duas portas. Ficamos na dúvida qual abrir, então senti uma força me puxando para a nossa direita.

Antes que pudesse abrir, um grito foi ouvido.

–Intrusos! – Gritou uma bruxa.

Antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, recebe um tiro bem no meio da cabeça. Devo dizer que Axel tem uma boa pontaria.

Então algumas bruxas surgem e começamos a lutar. Estamos em desvantagens e essas bruxas são bem mais fortes que as anteriores que lutamos.

–Hali, vai atrás da Issa! Nós cuidamos delas. – Mandou Hansel.

–Vai logo. – Mandou Axel também.

Eu corri para a escada, acertei algumas bruxas pelo caminho. Eu segurei a fechadura para abrir a porta, quando ia virar a fechadura, sinto um calafrio.

–Hali!

Me virei com tudo, e vi Axel e Hansel no chão, todos molhados. Meu olhar vai para a bruxa que o atacou. Observo que ela não é só feia como as outras, mas é diferente, sua pele e cabelo são de um tom azul e sua roupa incomum para essa regiã sabia que era forte e que não seria nada fácil derrotá-la.

–Depois que eu mata-los, você será a próxima. – Ameaçou-me – Agora quem será o primeiro. – Disse olhando para os dois. – Já sei, você. – Apontou a varinha para Axel – Faz tempo que queria fazer isso.

Eu desci rapidamente as escadas, e quando ela estava preste a lançar o feitiço, me meti na frente de Axel, peguei a minha varinha e lancei um feitiço.A bruxa foi pega de surpresa e não conseguiu se defender, o feitiço acertou em cheio, a lançando para trás. As outras bruxas se afastam, com receio.

Viro-me para ver se Axel estava bem, mas o encontrei me olhando com raiva e surpreso. Droga, agora eu sei que estou ferrada.

–Eu cuido dela. Um dos dois deve ir atrás da Issa. – Digo seriamente.

–Você é uma bruxa. – Disse Axel.

–Sim. Vamos resolver esse assunto com essas bruxas e depois você tenta me matar. Pode ser? – Brinco.

Meu olhos vão para Hansel, que está com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Ele não parece que está pronto para me matar.

–Axel, melhor você ir. Eu vou ajudar essa bruxinha acabar com aquela coisa feia. – Disse Hansel se levantando.

A bruxa caída solta um grito de fúria.

–EU SOU A MAIS BELA DE TODAS. – Gritou a bruxa.

–Vai na porta a direita. – Digo.

Ele acena,levanta e corre para a escada. As bruxas começam a atacar Axel e Hansel luta com elas para que Axel não perca tempo com elas.

A bruxa se levanta e começa a andar em volta de mim. Sinto-me como uma ratinha encurralada por um gato. Olho para escada e Axel já havia saído do cômodo. Axel é nossa última esperança.

–Vou acabar primeiro com você, bruxa branca. Depois vou ensinar uma lição aquele caçador.

–Vamos ver. – Digo seriamente.

Eu não posso falhar.


	11. Bring Me to Life

**Issa**

Sentei em uma pedra, observando a neve caindo levemente, mesmo com a presença do sol. Fagan, por sua vez, observava tudo à sua volta, cuidando do perímetro. Ele parecia humano, mas meus instintos gritavam que ali não encontraria nada além de perigo. As horas se arrastaram, nada de perigoso parecia se aproximar do castelo.

– Por que você cuida do castelo? Talvez fosse melhor deixar invadirem e matarem todas elas. – comentei, tentando sanar uma dúvida que estava ali desde que fui "acolhida".

– Não adianta... Elas matariam qualquer um que tentasse...

– Então por que tenta? – interrompi-o, encarando o homem que estava de braços cruzados, encostado relaxadamente na parede.

– Mataria qualquer um que tentasse sozinho. – disse, parecendo completar o pensamento. – Por isso você está aqui. – apontou para mim, sorrindo, como se estivesse se divertindo.

– Não fale como se eu fosse uma arma. – sussurro.

– Como?

– Nada... – desconverso. – Mas por que quer matar todas as bruxas?

– Tantas perguntas para uma pequena mulher só. – ele dá ênfase à palavra "pequena", como se tentasse me irritar. Vendo a imparcialidade estampada no meu rosto, resolveu responder. – Digamos que as bruxas não são legais com filhos homens de bruxas.

– Então filhos homens de bruxas se dedicam a matar todas as bruxas? – pergunto, dando ênfase à palavra "todas", observando até onde aquilo era uma conversa divertida.

– Tem uma bruxa que talvez eu mantenha viva... – ele comentou, se aproximando com as mãos nas costas, como um velho nobre em inspeção à tropa.

– E ela talvez seja a sua mãe?

– Não. – ele respondeu curto e grosso, parando à minha frente. – Minha mãe morreu. E uma das bruxas que não gostava da ideia do filho homem era ela.

– Olha... Que história emocionante. – digo, um tanto irônica. Realmente não me importa magoar ou não o feiticeiro.

– Cuidado com o que diz criadora de abelhas, posso muito bem desistir de manter a tal bruxa viva. – seu rosto a poucos centímetros de meu rosto estava sério. Os olhos parecendo em chamas, como se quisesse me incinerar.

– A menos que essa bruxa seja minha irmã, não me importa quem será a última bruxa no mundo. Aliás, um mundo sem bruxas para continuar essa raça desgraçada será melhor, e não digo só pelas mulheres. – falo ácida, encarando seus olhos.

– Mulher idiota. – ele desvia o olhar, levantando a mão, como se fosse desferir um tapa em mim.

Um barulho nos paralisou. Parecia vir de dentro do castelo.

– Droga. – Fagan segurou meu braço, me levando até a parede do castelo. Imaginei que por algum motivo ele iria de encontro a ela, mas a parede mostrou uma passagem para o interior do castelo.

– O que? – digo apontando para passagem.

– Castelos são feitos com milhares de passagens para fuga, não imagina quantas há aqui. – ele subia escadas, que para mim não passavam de labirintos.

– Pensei que bruxas soubessem voar. Ou será que são para você? Afinal há provas de que feiticeiros voam? – ri, apenas para irritá-lo mais, já que isso se mostrou uma atividade prazerosa.

– Cale a boca, a menos que queira ver quanto tempo sobrevive ao fogo. – sua mão esquentou levemente, como se realmente quisesse me matar ali. A última porta que atravessamos deu em um corredor com várias portas, que imagino ser os vários quartos do castelo. A porta em uma das extremidades do corredor abriu, mostrando um par de olhos verdes.

– Axel... ? – me espantei, sendo ele a última pessoa que esperava ver. Atrás dele, várias bruxas lutavam contra Hansel e Halias.

– Isso... Distraia-o que irei aproveitar a confusão para matar Lilith. – o ruivo sussurrou para mim, indo para a porta na outra extremidade do corredor.

– Bruxas... Nunca confie nelas. – Axel parecia dizer isso para si mesmo. Carregou a arma e partiu em minha direção. Ele atirou, mas por pouco desviei da bala.

– Já não bastou aquele tiro no meu braço? – pego um esfregão que estava encostado na parede, para usá-lo como arma.

– Deveria ter te matado antes. – seus sucessivos tiros estavam fáceis de desviar, talvez pela fúria que o cegava, logo estava sem munição. Jogou a arma no chão, tirando uma faca do cinturão.

– Espere, eu posso explicar. – paro sua investida com o pedaço de madeira destinado à limpeza.

– Pior que as desculpas do meu filho. – ele fala, chutando meu estômago, manchando de lama e neve o lindo vestido vermelho. Com a faca tenta alcançar meu pescoço, mas seguro seu punho e usando o bastão para empurrá-lo para longe. Ele bate na parede, derrubando a faca. Uso a chance e prendi o homem contra a parede com o bastão em seu pescoço. Ele estava com o joelho levemente dobrado, com o bastão prensado em seu pescoço, e eu na ponta dos pés, para ficar à sua altura. A situação seria cômica, se o olhar dele não estivesse carregado de ódio. – Vamos, me mate bruxa.

– Eu não mato humanos. – digo, encarando o caçador. Escutei o barulho de uma das portas, era a porta do quarto de Lilith. Fagan saiu dali puxando a bruxa pelo braço, seus olhos brilhavam fortes como o fogo, a ponto de matar a bruxa. Quando parecia que tudo estaria acabado, uma outra bruxa aparece e segura o braço de Lilith, enquanto encarava Fagan. A nova bruxa usava um vestido cinza com uma capa branca, sua pele parecia neve e o cabelo loiro quase desaparecia de tão claro.

– Olhe que maravilha. – Lilith sorriu, falando gentilmente, mas ouvidos experientes podiam escutar a maldade disfarçada. A bruxa com roupas curtas demais e uma outra, com roupas marrons com aspecto sujo, seguravam Hansel e Halias. Os dois pareciam abatidos e tive de me segurar para não partir para cima da bruxa de roupas curtas pelo modo grosseiro que segurava Hali. – Relaxem, meus queridos. – o sorriso da bruxa soava sarcástico e cruelmente vitorioso. – Vamos fazer um jantar para comemorar essa vitória. – ela riu. – Vand, Krajiny e Gale, levem eles daqui. – se soltou das mãos dos dois e voltou para o quarto, como se a invasão tivesse sido apenas algo planejado.

As bruxas pegaram os três, levando eles embora. Segui Hali com o olhar, lutando contra a vontade de arrancar a cabeça das três bruxas ali mesmo. Voltei meu olhar para Fagan, que observava os caçadores sendo levados, havia uma clara frustração estampada em seu rosto.

Fiquei no quarto, deitada na cama e encarando o teto. Vários planos passaram pela minha cabeça, mas a maioria foi descartada. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sem que colocasse em risco a vida de um dos três.

– Levante. – Fagan entrou no quarto sem nenhuma cerimônia.

– Você não manda em mim feiticeiro. – apenas ignorei, voltando a pensar no que poderia fazer.

– Mas imagino que queira ver seus amigos. Descobri onde eles estão. – aquelas simples palavras me fizeram levantar e andar até a porta rapidamente. Passamos pelos corredores, descemos a escadaria principal, chegando até a porta ao lado da escada. Como imaginei, ali deveria ser uma espécie de calabouço do castelo. Nada mudara desde a última vez que abri aquela porta, tudo escuro, sem iluminação. Depois da escada, havia um conjunto de celas, com grades enferrujadas e o chão extremamente sujo com lama e, provavelmente, sangue. Em uma das celas era possível ver sombras, corri até a grade, tentando enxergar alguém ali. Encontrei Hansel e Axel encostados na parede, parecendo acabados, como se as bruxas tivessem torturado os dois. Halias não estava ali.

– Onde está Halias? – perguntei, me virando para Fagan.

– A mulher não estava com eles. Eu ainda não a encontrei.

– Droga... – provavelmente a fúria estava estampada em meu rosto. – Consegue abrir a cela? – o feiticeiro fez que não com a cabeça. Me aproximei da grade, a cela era relativamente pequena. Devia ter 1 metro e meio de uma parede a outra, e 2 metros da grade até a parede oposta. – Vocês estão bem? – perguntei. Hansel fez que sim com a cabeça, acenando para mim, já Axel me ignorou, como se eu fosse o real inimigo ali.

– Issa... Você precisa encontrar a Hali... Antes que algo aconteça... – Hansel pediu. – Nós conseguimos nos virar. – ele riu, dando um leve tapa no ombro de Axel, como se já fossem velhos amigos.

– Desculpa... A culpa é minha... Eu não deveria... – engoli o choro, passando a mão sobre o olho. – Isso tudo é culpa minha, não se preocupem. Vamos encontrar a Hali. – viro, poupando eles de uma Issa chorando feito bebê.

– A culpa não é sua. Nós decidimos vir te buscar. – me viro, para encarar Axel. Ele encarava o chão, enquanto segurava o ombro esquerdo, que parecia muito ruim.

– Eu vou tirar vocês daqui. – afirmo.


End file.
